


Rum Is Good

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: "Women," Jack muttered, picking up the bottle and downing the last of the rum. "Such fickle things. Hard to find a good one, but rum is always good. Rum is always there... I prefer rum."
Kudos: 1





	Rum Is Good

It was another cold, grey morning aboard the Black Pearl, downright dreary from the looks of it, the skies streaked with a multitude of clouds.

Most of the crew had chosen to stay inside for fear of getting rained on. Already there had been a few light sprinkles overnight, giving way to heavier drops that lessened before dawn. Not that any of this had been noticed by their captain, who had spent most of the night dipping into the rum barrel.

And why shouldn't he, Jack thought, groaning and lifting his head from the lower shelf of the bookcase. He wasn't sure how ended up in this position, lying on the floor amongst a scattering of books. But if he had someone in his company, a female companion for more than a single night, she would probably start to complain about his drinking habits. And he really didn't feel like hiding the rum from another Elizabeth Swann.

Even now, as the ship rocked and the contents of his stomach swirled uncomfortably, Jack could see her face in the remaining liquid, her hair fanning out in disarray, almost as if the last few ounces of rum were carrying her out to sea.

It was all well and good, he told himself, remembering the night she sat on him for fourteen hours, just so he wouldn't throw himself to the sharks. He'd been so gassed to the gills that he couldn't see straight, and had developed the fabulous notion that he could fly. He wanted to test this theory, stumbling down the stairs with a bottle of rum in hand. But Elizabeth wasn't having it, and so he lost his rum to the sea.

She probably would have kept sitting on him if all that pressure hadn't forced the contents of his stomach all over her frilly dress. He was actually enjoying it for a while, his face pressed against the mattress with tangled strands of hair and multicolored beads flailing this way and that. But then up came wave after wave of alcohol, and the party was over.

"Women," Jack muttered, picking up the bottle and downing the last of the rum. "Such fickle things. Hard to find a good one, but rum is always good. Rum is always there... I prefer rum."

He then dropped the bottle and fell right back to sleep, snoring loudly as the ship continued its voyage across the sea.


End file.
